enough of a declaration of intent
by HaneGaNai
Summary: Prompt fill from tumblr: Anonymous asked: I don't know if you'r still doing prompts but... What about a fic where the pack never thought that stiles and peter would last, until they realize that peter really loves stiles and would do anything for him 3 oh and stiles calls peter his sugar daddy ... (ignores the last part)


Ooooh, I _like_ this prompt. THANK YOU

Stiles never thought it would be easy for the pack accept them. With everything they went through it was understandable for them to be wary and mistrustful of Peter. Honestly, he agreed with the approach for a very long time. He even voiced his distaste out loud on several occasions.

But that seemed like ages ago.

After defeating the Alpha Pack and rescuing Erica and Boyd all they could really do was lick their wounds and try to patch everything between them up. And Peter helped. He helped with the planning and research, he played scout when everyone else was busy elsewhere or wiped clean. He fought alongside them, but left the kills to Derek or the humans and wasn't that offering enough?

It was when Peter took a swipe of claws from Kali at the same time preventing Stiles from literally losing his head that he considered giving the zombie wolf a second chance.

Said second chance turned in time into much more.

They developed. They grew into each other. They were friends, but there had always been that undercurrent. A sense that they could be so much more.

Both of them were intelligent and pretty efficient when it came to plotting. Both of them were assholes who relished in snark and sarcasm. Both of them were damaged with pieces beyond repair. Both needed anchors. It actually made sense to get together.

They worked and Stiles fell hard. Harder than with Lydia who was now a dear friend. Harder than he thought possible. And Peter wasn't hard behind.

Stiles was aware that from an outsider's point of view they were an unlikely pair, practically dysfunctional with all their baggage and banter. Which is why he wasn't really surprised when none of the pack took Peter's engagement into their relationship seriously.

They thought the fire burnt out whatever love the werewolf could give.

But they were wrong. When Stiles was with Peter he never felt unloved. He felt happy and warm, anchored and steady on his feet. Content with life. Peter challenged him, questioned both good and bad choices and made Stiles think. He never held him back, but pushed him forwards. He was a wall of support when the others doubted him, he was Stiles' Kevlar vest when Stiles couldn't didn't see a hit coming.

And it was that last thing that finally proved to the pack that Peter could in fact love.

The fight was messy and bound to end with death. Actual vampires, the kind killed with beheading or staking in the heart, but not all that offended by garlic and crosses. The pack was stretched thin and running on fumes after days of hunting and Stiles couldn't really blame anyone, but himself when he ended up with claws embed into his shoulder and inches from turning undead.

Peter handled it, of course, abandoning his own fight the moment he heard Stiles' pained scream and turning his back to his opponent. He took a swipe to his back and it had to hurt like a motherfucker, but it didn't stop the werewolf from rushing towards Stiles and practically tearing the vampire hurting him apart.

The rest of the fight was a blur to Stiles, but later, - as he laid in his hospital bed with Peter exhausted and curled at his side – he learned of the damage Peter singlehandedly dealt to the vampires in a flurry or hot, burning rage. They told him how Peter wouldn't let anybody near him until they reached the hospital and Scott and Derek practically pried Stiles from his arms.

The pack finally realized that Peter could indeed love and that the werewolf could be actually good for their pack human. When asked why they even doubted Stiles' decision skills when it came to commitment Scott stuttered out that they simply never heard Peter tell Stiles that he loved him.

And Peter never really did, not with words. But the protective hold the werewolf had on Stiles, the gentle way he acted around Stiles for days after he left the hospital. All the days before and after spent wrapped in each other open and relaxed was to Stiles enough of a declaration of intent.


End file.
